


Out of time

by Dathfreak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Gradual Relationship, Lesbian Character, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei's facility at Watchpoint:Antartica suffers major damage forcing all the people living there to go into cryo-stasis in a last ditch effort to survive it and wait for a rescue mission. But things don't happen quite the way they expect, and she becomes trapped in her ice block, causing her to be trapped in it for who knows how long</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All around her everything was quiet, everything was muffled to the point of near silence. She could hear people running, yelling, calling out to loved ones and close friends. She could hear the crack of new ice forming as people went into cryo-stasis. She couldn’t see anything but the dark blue of the ice around her, even then, it continued to grow dark as the facility started to shut down, the power turning off, section by section as the generators froze over from the intense cold from outside. 

They had been performing environment manipulation experiments as part of their experiments to fix the growing issue of global warming and, hopefully, save the world from the looming global warming threat. 

“Where’s Mei?” she heard from outside the ice. 

‘In here!’ she wanted to scream. To let everyone know she was here and that she was going to be ok, that they all would be. But the ice had already closed in around her, making her unable to speak or move. Her body had already been entering a prolonged stage of sleep designed to keep her and her mind alive for as long as necessary. 

The world was already going dark as her eyes grew heavy, her body slowly starting to shut down and put her to sleep. She heard the soft beep of her drone just before her eyes closed, sending her spiraling into sleep.

Mei woke with a start to clanging coming from somewhere inside the facility. With the sounds came the sound of heavy boots stomping around, clearly looking for something, or someone. 

“Find her!” a muffled voice shouted, sending a chill down her spine.

Who were they? What did they want? Who were they after?

“Sir, we don’t think she’s here. We think Overwatch has found her already”

The only response was a shotgun blast, one she had heard many times before when she had been training with overwatch. 

“Let’s go, we have some operatives to interrogate”

She listened to the multitude of footsteps leaving the facility as her body slowly brought her back to sleep, the terror that was now coursing through her veins making it all the more difficult for the darkness to claim her.

When she awoke again she heard the sound of guns being fired and people shouting. They were all too far away to be understood from inside the ice. She could hear the clang of metal on metal as, what she assumed were, omnics ran past her. Followed quickly by voices of humans shouting to find the omincs who had just run by.

‘Let me out! Help me!’ she wanted to scream, but the ice still encased her not letting her utter so much as a sound.

Despair filled her heart as the darkness started to enclose her once again. 

‘Help me’ she pleaded silently, desperately hoping someone would hear her plea and find her. That they would help her escape from her prison. 

 

While she slept her drone continued to archive what happened around them, taking in data and storing it on a separate server that had survived the facilities abrupt shut down. It saw the first group of raiders come in, armed to the teeth with weaponry, as if there was anyone left to fight them. They tore the facility apart, cracking open others in cryostasis, killing them if they weren’t who they wanted, and leaving the now lifeless bodies on the floor to freeze over again. It followed them, trying not to be seen. When they started to search in Mei’s direction it froze metal above her just enough for it to be brittle enough for it to hide her. Just enough for them to pass over her with nothing but a glance. 

When the second group came it watched as the group of robots ran through, chased by a group of humans, similar to the first ones, including the same commander with the shotguns. Yet their outfits had changed. The men wore silver helmets with glowing red eyes. Dark blue shirts covering their torsos, with similarly colored jeans. The commander wore a bleach white mask with pure black robes covering his entire body. 

“Find them!” he shouted, his voice deep and gravelly. His body smoaky and see through as he floated along the corridor, leading the charge after the omincs.

The drone beeped sadly, as they ran away from them, along with any chance of saving Mei from her sleep inside the ice. It retreated back into ice with it’s owner, waiting until the next visit to escape out of it and hopefully help Mei. 

 

The third time she woke up she heard another group of people, this time though, all the voices were calm, a small amount of concern on the edge of their voices.

“Don’t leave any stone unturned. We have to find her.” 

Her eyes flew open, she knew that voice, no matter how muffled it might be. Angela!

The two had met during their studying, Angela to become a doctor, her a climatologist. They had quickly become close friends but hadn’t had a chance to talk lately due to her work with the climate and trying to save the world from it’s self.

‘Angela help! Help me…..Please…’ 

She wanted to cry, to break down. She had been trapped in here for so long, she didn’t know what to do. What could she do?

Tears spilled out from her closed eyes. She was going to be stuck here forever, drifting between sleep and partial conciousness until her body gave up. It could be years before that happened. 

She wanted to scream, to let out everything that was building up inside her, but she knew that in the end it would be a fruitless and wasted effort. 

“Doctor! Over here!” a distinctly russian voice called out, just outside of her icey cell, shocking her out of her sadness, hope running through her.

‘Please, please find me, help me’ she begged silently, praying to anything and everything that that they would find her and free her.

She could hear the groaning of metal as it was being wrenched from its current position. But why would they being doing that? She was frozen in plain sight. There shouldn’t be metal anywhere but behind her. Despair settled onto her again, they had found someone else, they didn’t care to even search for her, she was going be stuck in here forever. 

Just as these thoughts left her head, she heard the russian voice again. 

“Alright” said the russian voice just before there was the sound of energy filled the air “Hit me”

Gunfire filled the air for a few short moments before a lazer pierce through her cell, almost directly in front of her eyes.

“Careful Alexsandra!” Angela called out.

‘Alexsandra’ so that was the name of the person who was saving her, it was a very pretty name, but she didn’t have time to dwell on that now, not with the Lazer carving around her body. Her heart rate sped up as the lazer came closer to completing it’s revolution around her curled body.

When it finally completed its circle the ice around her fell and she was able to uncurl her body for what felt like the first time in years.

“Mei! Are you ok? What the last thing you rememeber?” Angela asked as she tackled her with a hug. 

“Angela! Thank you so much” she cried tears that had been building up finally spilling out of her eyes, sobs wracking her chest “Thank you….”

“It’s ok now Mei, your going to be ok. We’re here.”

She said nothing just held onto her friend more firmly, an assurance that this was really happening and wasn’t a demented nightmare produced by her own mind.

After her tears had dried up, she looked up, trying to see her savior. The first person she laid eyes on was a tall pink haired woman, with extremely well defined muscles shaping her arms, a tattoo on her left shoulder. 

“Ah, Mei, this is the person we can thank for your savior. Alexsandra Zaryanova.”

“Thank you Alexsandra…” she said bowing her head as much as her aching muscles would allow.

“Oh both of you.” she said throwing her hands up into the air “I’ve been telling Angela this for as long as i’ve known her. Please call Zarya.” 

Zarya picked up Mei as if she was nothing more than a pillow, carrying her bridal style towards a new exit in the side of the wall. Outside she could see a ship waiting for them, door open and medical assisstants waiting just inside for them. When they got inside Mei looked around astounded, all the equipment in here was much more advanced than anything she had seen before she went into cryo stasis. 

“Angela, what happened while I was in cryo stasis? I was only in there for a few days but this technology…. It’s so much more advanced than anything i’ve seen.”

The soldiers looked at each other, confused looks on their faces.

“Uh…. You see Mei..” Angela said, dis comfort in her voice.

“It has been years Miss Mei” Zarya said, interrupting her. 

She stared at the woman carrying her, shock displayed clearly on her face.

“T-that can’t be…” she said dis-belief clearly evident in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

She gasped awake, her heart racing, her fear of being trapped again returning. She had felt trapped, tied down and unable to move. Panic rising in her chest, constricting her breathing and her ability to process her environment. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hearing the crackle of the ice, the shouts as people ran down the hall, breaking open others in cryo stasis and killing them. The feeling of fear that she would never be found rose up in her chest again, suffocating her. She gasped, trying to bring enough air into her lungs. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would blot out the terror, but succeeded in only making it worse. She saw the bright blue of the ice rising up around her, encasing her again. Her body locked up, bringing even more realism to her hallucination. 

 

She opened her mouth to scream and yet she heard nothing. Her throat had been locked up from fear. She clawed at it, her nails leaving bright red lines that burned as soon as her nails left the area. 

 

Tears started to leak out of her eyes. She was alone, still locked in the ice cube, no one had come to save her. She would slowly rot in here, until her body gave out and would no longer support her while she waited for a rescue that would never come. 

 

A hand grabbed hers, that were still clawing at her own throat. 

 

“Mei!! You have to Wake Up!” a voice yelled, ripping her out of her hallucination and making her open her eyes to see green ones staring at her, filled with worry.

 

The tears continued to fall, even as her brain started to process what was really going on.

 

She struggled against the person holding her hands down but couldn’t so much as move them with the other person's strength. 

 

“Mei! Calm down, it’s ok. Your ok” said a distinctly russian voice. 

 

Upon hearing this Mei stopped. She had only heard that voice once before, she couldn’t have recreated it in a dream.

 

She felt herself being lifted up, off the bed and into a warm pair of arms. For the first time since her release, she didn’t feel on edge. As if her nerves had finally settled down and she wasn’t always looking over her shoulder, expecting a wall of ice to be waiting for her.

 

She held onto the other woman, her fear slowly melting away from her warmth. The cold that she hadn't noticed fleeing from her bones. 

 

“Come, you must see Angela.” 

 

She didn't have the will left in her to argue as she was picked up and carried down the hall, as if a bride, into the medical room that was connected directly to Angela's.

 

Zarya pressed a button on a side panel as she opened the door, walking her inside and carefully placing her on a bed to the back of the room. Standing up she looked back down at her, worry the only thing able to be clearly seen in her eyes.

 

She looked around her, taking in any details about the room her brain could process. She was able to see basic medical instruments scattered around the room, mingling and laying on top of research notes and a random assortment of books. 

 

A moment a door opened that she hadn't seen before opened. Angela walked through, still rubbing sleep from her eyes still. 

 

“What is it Zaryanova?” She asked.

 

Zarya said nothing but simply waved a hand in her direction. 

 

Angela followed the direction she had gestured, her eyes passing over her for a moment then flying back to her. 

 

“Mei!” She yelped aloud, rushing to her friends side, all traces of sleep forgotten. 

 

She couldn't help but jump at the sudden noise, leaning away from the source of the noise. When she looked back to her, she saw that Angela, who had already been plenty worried, looked even more so now. 

 

Sadness welled up inside of her. 

 

She had caused so many issues today alone. She had gotten everyone in her lab killed, she had made both Zarya and Angela worry about her. Now she was being plagued with visions and nightmares of ice. The terror had been following her constantly, making everything more difficult for her and for everyone around her. 

 

“You should have left me in the ice….” she whispered, hoping no one would hear her.

 

“What?” Angela asked, an appalled look on her face. 

 

She bit the inside of her cheek, debating if she should repeat it again or if she should drop it and let Angela examine her.

 

“You should have left me in that ice block” she said again, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. 

 

Angela let out a small gasp and brought her hands up to her face, horror splain across it.

 

Zarya said nothing, but turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

 

She looked at the floor, trying to prevent the tears she knew were coming. 

 

Angela said nothing as she knelt down to pull her into a warm embrace. At the contact, she gasped, unused to it still, with the exception of Zarya. The tears welled up again, finally escaping and spilling over her eyelid.

 

Her shoulders shook as she was wracked with sobs. 

 

Angela rubbed small circles on her back, quietly whispering small comforts to her. 

 

When the tears finally stopped they both pulled back, arms still around each other. Angela smiled, sending a small pulse of warmth through her. She blushed lightly and smiled back, forcing herself not to look down to hide the red that was now creeping across her cheeks.

 

“You stay here lieb.” She said as she stood up “I just need to grab a few items from room”. 

 

Without another word she strode quickly to the door, shutting it behind her and leaving her in the ever present silence she had become all to familiar with. 

 

She let her eyes drift around the room again, looking for anything she hadn't seen before. Something, anything that might hold her attention and stave off the ice for a moment longer. 

 

Before she could find anything, Angela walked back into the room,carrying a bag with her. She gave her another small smile. She moved quickly back over to her, setting the bag down on the table next to her. 

 

“Well, the quicker we begin, the quicker I can help you and hopefully, help you get a good night's sleep”.

 

She smiled weakly up at her friend. It astounded her to see just how quickly she could switch between personalities. From kind and friendly, to motherly and Scaring, finally, to the doctor that rested in her core. 

 

She knew about what had befallen Angela as a child, and how it had inspired her to help as many people as she could before the disease she fought so hard to stop… claimed her as well.

 

She quietly complied with everything Angela asked her to do.

 

Lift your arms, breathe deeply, cough, look at her as a light moved around her face.

 

When Angela was finally finished, she simply sent her back to her room. 

 

“I'll give you a mental exam once we get to our base. Alright?”

 

She nodded, a feeling of dread creeping back up into her.

 

She walked back to her room numbly, half of her hoping that Zarya would avoid her, the other half hoping that the Russian was waiting for her at her room.

 

As she walked she passed a room that's door was slightly ajar. Being how she was, she went to close the door for the person, but stopped when she saw Zarya inside. 

 

Zarya was laying on her back, a metal pipe with weights on either side in the air directly above her. She felt her heart rate increase rapidly as she watched the pink haired woman bring the load down and lift it back into the air again. 

 

Trying to bring her eyes away from the other woman's arms, she looked down. And straight to the abdomen of the Russian. 

 

She let out a small gasp as she saw her abs. Hard and defined, and glistening from the exertion of her workout. 

 

Quickly, she backed out of the room, embarrassingly aware of how hot her face felt. 

 

From behind her though, she heard a voice.

 

“Are you going to come in mei? Or are you going to stay outside forever?”

 

She froze, how had she seen her? She hadn't even closed the door all the way.

 

Slowly, she turned around, fear replacing the dread that had crept into her. 

 

She reached out to open the door, only for it to be pulled away from her. Zarya standing, holding it open, her other hand beckoning for her to come inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than I thought it would but i think this turned out pretty good all things considered. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or if you found any mistakes. And if it takes a little longer for the next chapter to come out I apologize again. I plan on starting streaming soon so i'll be getting that set up, you can look me up on tumblr at fiery-lizard for links or follow me on twitter at @dathfreaky for the exact same thing. I appreciate all and any comments or critiques on my work, all I ask is just be respect full. Thank you


End file.
